The present invention relates generally to an automotive steering column tilt adjusting device which allows the steering column to be tilted to match the position of the driver. More specifically, the invention relates to a tilt adjusting device allowing delicate adjustment with a smaller incremental angle.
Conventionally, one kind of tilt adjusting device secures a steering column assembly at a selected steering column angular position by way of engagement between two sets of matching teeth. One set of teeth is formed on an edge of a movable section of the steering column and the other set of teeth is formed on a stationary section of the steering column.
In such a conventional tilt adjusting device, the increment of the steering column angle is determined by the pitch of the teeth. Therefore, to obtain a smaller incremental angle, it is necessary to reduce the pitch of the teeth or to increase the distance between the pivot of the movable part and the teeth thereof in relation to the distance between the pivot and the steering wheel. In the former case, the smaller teeth may be insufficiently strong. Regarding the latter case, since the space within the vehicle for the steering column assembly is strictly limited, it is not practical to significantly enlarge the size.